


Cadence

by followscrows (falsche)



Category: K-pop, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsche/pseuds/followscrows
Summary: Seungyoun is music, he breathes in melodies and echoes notes like an ever changing music sheet. Seungwoo just wishes that he was brave enough to follow that cadence.





	Cadence

Seungwoo is starting to wonder if Seungyoun realizes just how much time he’s spending in his room. As the leader his door is always open for all of the members and it’s not uncommon to find one of the members visiting his room.

Recently however, Seungyoun is the one who is taking the most advantage of the offer. The younger man seems to especially enjoy the late night hours when the younger members have already gone to sleep. For someone who’s as talkative as Seungyoun, he doesn’t talk much when they’re together like this.

Instead, he seems content to just lay around on Seungwoo’s bed, humming to whatever song is pouring out of his earphones. He occasionally comments something but most of the time, he seems lost in his own world.

Even so Seungwoo finds himself getting more used to his presence. They are opposites in many ways, but still Seungyoun has a way that he draws you in like an enticing melody. Seungyoun is music, he breathes in melodies and echoes notes like an ever changing music sheet.

They are all singers and musicians. So they all know what the art of music entitles. They all understand what music is, but Seungyoung is different. At least in Seungwoo’s eyes. There’s just something about the younger man, something that draws his attention and holds it.

Seungyoun’s very being is a strange cadence that beckons those around them. The dark haired man can switch so easily from raspy intimidating tones, to such light and haunting melodies that leaves the eldest breathless. Then again, maybe he’s too easily influenced by the other.

Seungwoo who is sitting at the edge of his bed glances behind him and observes the younger man. Seungyoun is sprawled across the bed, eyes closed and humming a new melody, something that Seungwoo doesn’t recognize but is rather curious about.

He seems completely at ease and somehow that thought makes something warm settle in the middle of the leader’s chest. Seungwoo isn’t stupid, he’s well aware of where his thoughts and feelings are straying. The first few threads of a treacherous feeling are wrapping tightly around the heart in his chest. He knows that it's dangerous territory to thread on. It’s not only his career that is in jeopardy, but it’s too hard to just ignore the younger man and pretend that there isn’t a pull.

He’s almost certain that the other feels the same. They’re both trying to pretend that it’s not there though. Almost as if feeling his gaze on him, Seungyoun opens his eyes. The languidness that he exudes, makes his eyes seem darker and endless and Seungwoo has to force himself to look away unless he finds himself closing the distance between them.

The rustling of sheets however assures him that Seungyoun moved. He can even picture it now, long limbs shifting and stretching in such a similar way to a feline. He’s not sure how Seungyoun manages this. Normally there’s always this almost boundless energy that the younger man radiates but in these quiet moments, there’s only this relaxed grace that he has come to associate with Seungyoun.

He doesn’t tense as he feels a warm body drape over him, the younger man’s chin coming to rest on his shoulder as he leans against him body warm and solid.

“What are you doing, hyung?” His voice is soft, sounding a little deeper and huskier as his warm breath tickles Seungwoo’s ear. It’s so intimate that it makes Seungwoo ache to reach back, thread his fingers through those dark locks that he knows that are soft to the touch.

Yet he forces himself to ignore the urge and instead he points at his phone. “Going through our fancafe posts,” he murmurs, trying to pretend that the other isn’t draped all over him.

Seungyoun hums softly, turning to nuzzle into Seungwoo’s neck. “You always smell so nice,” he whispers. The action is innocent enough, but somehow Seungwoo feels his heart jump at the action.

Seungyoun however seems completely oblivious as he starts to hum another tune. It’s airy, the melody lacking any real structure and yet it’s enough to make Seungwoo curious.

“What song is that?” he asks softly, eyes still on his phone while he continues to scroll through the posts.

“Mmm, a new song. It’s just the bare basics right now…”

The words are whispered against Seungwoo’s skin, moving lips brushing innocently against inked skin. The older man swallows hard.

“What are you going for?” Seungwoo finds himself asking even when he pretends to still be engrossed in reading the posts.

“A chase or more like a push and pull. Lovers not quite able to voice their feelings but drowning in them instead...”

There’s something in Seungyoun’s tone, something that Seungwoo pretends not to notice even when everything he wants is so close. The younger man doesn’t say anything else after that, it looks almost like he’s expecting Seungwoo to say something and if he was braver he probably would.

Yet there are restrictions when one is in this kind of business, there are plenty of wants and desires that need to be ignored. The silence stretches between them. Seungwoo can’t see Seungyoun’s face but somehow he can sense the change in his mood. The younger man slowly untangles himself from him and slips out of bed, quiet and unhurried.

Seungwoo’s gaze automatically follows him, gaze trailing against the hints of ink that are visible where his body isn’t covered by his clothes.

“I should get back to my room. It’s getting late,” Seungyoun whispers, almost as if he’s afraid to break the silence between them.

It’s the first time that Seungwoo actually sees the vulnerability painted on the other’s features. For someone who is always confident, this look doesn’t soothe him in any way. It tugs at something inside the leader, painful and sharp like a quick wound.

“You can stay,” he says without thinking. “If you want to,” he quickly adds even when the look that youngest gives him makes that wound only ache more.

“Do you want me to?” There’s hope heard in the soft tone and Seungwoo almost says yes then, but he quickly catches himself and instead he chooses familiar words.

“My door is always open for all of you.”

Something flashes in Seungyoun’s gaze and he steps away, the distance between them growing both physically and emotionally. At least it feels like that to the older man.

“Goodnight, hyung,” he murmurs, reaching for the door only to stop when the leader calls his name.

He seems to be waiting for something, but once again Seungwoo knows that he will only disappoint him again.

“Sleep well,” he says softly, watching the way that Seungyoun registers the words. Broad shoulders seem to slump the slightest bit and the leader almost swears that he can see the way the younger man draws back into himself. He regrets his words almost immediately but he doesn’t get the opportunity to make it right. The door opens and closes before he can say anything else and with that Seungyoun is gone leaving only silence behind and taking the music with him.

As he sits there, Seungwoo wonders if tomorrow he’ll be braver, if tomorrow he’ll dare to add to that melody that Seungyoun is breathing and if tomorrow he’ll be bold enough to follow Seungyoun’s cadence that echoes with every heartbeat between them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just something that got stuck in my head that I had to write. Hopefully it turned out okay.


End file.
